


Godly Games

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY, SCP Foundation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A previously undiscovered SCP with godlike powers has made himself known, and is playing games with the Foundation, games that could cause untold amounts of death for not just our dimension. Let's observe them, just as the Gamemaster had.
Kudos: 5





	1. Escape

The Foundation was having a collective panic attack. Some godlike being just made its presence known and has decided to start fucking things up for fun. It said it wanted to "play some games" with the Foundation. And by games, it meant taking an SCP, plopping it in a different dimension, then giving the Foundation a portal there and telling them to go find the damn thing. And as an incentive to actually find it, if they didn't find and recontain it within a certain amount of time, which it didn't specify, it was going to take it and drop it in the middle of a random city. Needless to say, the 05 Council wasn't that happy.

They had agreed to play this asshole's games, they didn't really have a choice. On the bright side, it had at least told them which one it took. On the not so bright side, it was SCP-096. Not the worst one it could have been, but still pretty bad.

They had sent a D-Class into the portal with live video equipment. He had popped into some snowy place that looked like a regular forest in the winter. Until about 10 minutes later when he got eaten by some demonic wolf monster. But he had seen a town in the distance, so there was civilization. Now they just had to get the pale fuck back in containment before it did too much damage to the people of this dimension.

The team of Atlas soldiers currently on the way to a village were very much on edge. They were being sent to a village that had been destroyed by Grimm, or at least presumably Grimm, to search for survivors. The drone they had sent earlier did a quick fly-by and didn't see any Grimm there, so at least they didn't have that to worry about. But that didn't mean more wouldn't show up, so they had be in and out as quickly as possible. When they touched down, the town didn't look as destroyed as it should have been if Grimm had arrived. Sure there was plenty of broken shit, but not nearly as much as you'd expect.

They went in and immediately began sweeping houses. Another odd thing, there were no bodies. That's what tipped them off this wasn't Grimm. There was blood, but no actual corpses. They radioed to the pilot of the Bullhead that there was something off, and to leave without them should they not get back in 20 minutes, then continued sweeping the town. It was the same thing throughout the rest of the town, and the team regrouped for the Town Hall.

They opened the door, and it was also empty. Not a soul in sight, but there was a lot of blood, especially in the main gathering area. As they went further in, they could hear something coming from upstairs. It sounded like… crying. A survivor. They immediately began to rush up the stairs, hoping to find the poor bastard and get them out of here. But when they got to the top of the stairs and opened the door to the storage area, they were met with something that made their blood run cold. There was some _thing_ sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room with it's back to them. It resembled a human, but it was all wrong. It's limbs were way too long for its body, it was as white as the snow outside, and was completely naked. It didn't seem to have any muscle either, almost completely skin and bones. It was what was crying.

The leader of the group slowly began to approach it with his gun pointed at it, ordering it to stay there. In response, it began to stand up, almost touching the ceiling. That's when they noticed it's claws. Its blood covered claws. It slowly turned around to look at them with those cold, empty eyes, and they looked at its face, sealing their fates as it began to cry harder.


	2. 096 Containment

After a couple months of preparation, the Foundation had a decent enough foothold in this dimension to begin the search for SCP-096. They needed to find it before he could cause too much damage. After sending in some more D-Class to get a feel for what they were dealing with, they sent in multiple MTFs to make a base-camp around the portal. After the camp had been sufficiently established, they sent a group of personnel disguised as civilians to the local village. The walls surrounding it must have been a direct result of the monsters in the forest. The scientists would have loved to get their hands on a few for experimentation, but re-containment of 096 took top priority.

When they came back, they had troves of information. The dimension they were in was called "Remnant", on account of the shattered Moon above their world. The fact it was destroyed didn't seem to bother anyone, as it had always been that way. It didn't seem to affect the world itself in any way, so that was also a curiosity. More importantly, the monsters in the woods were known as "the Creatures of Grimm", or simply Grimm. They came in many different forms and sizes, not just the wolves and bears they'd seen, called Beowolves and Ursai, respectfully.

To combat these Grimm, there were "Huntsmen" and "Huntresses" that, using abilities unique to each person, would hunt and kill them. Though most seemed to only do it for the money and fame. There were four Academies, one in each of the four countries. Beacon for Vale, which seemed to be the most popular of the Academies, and Vale being at the geological center of Remnant, Haven for Mistral, which is East of Vale and was fairly unremarkable, Shade in Vacuo, which is West of Vale and also fairly unremarkable, and the Atlas Academy in, well Atlas, which is North of Vale, and where they seemed to be. Considering where SCP-096 was first recovered, if they were lucky, it would be somewhere in Atlas.

Atlas also extremely militarized, being the only country with a functional military, which was extremely dangerous for the other countries should they go to war. Even though there is peace right now, should Atlas decide on total world domination, they could do it with relative ease. Even civilian life was very professional.

After the Foundation had all the necessary information, they moved into the town, under the guise of being a private military group. Being that they were far from the Atlesian Capital and, as such, didn't have much protection aside from the wall and some guards, the town was very welcoming. They started making some money in the form of Lien, but they primarily asked for housing and food, as they, hopefully, wouldn't be here for long. And they had already located a spot were SCP-096 could be.

There was a town a couple kilometres West that had been attacked by Grimm. Though, at least, that's what the public report said. All teams that had gone into the town, both soldier and Hunter, had never come out. And all drone footage had shown that there was blood and some destruction, evidence of a Grimm attack, but there were no visible bodies. The town, along with the area surrounding it, had been labeled a Dead Zone, and no one, whether they be civilian, soldier, or hunter, until they could figure out what was going on. That matched SCP-096's MO, but they didn't have the resources to go and get it. Not only was the zone under constant guard and surveillance to prevent anything from coming in or out, they simply didn't have the manpower to go after the SCP. They may have to get some help from the Atlesians here. So long as there is no way for them to come to Earth and there is no risk of them spreading information.

After much, MUCH, discussion among the 05 Council, they agreed they would ask for help. They would approach the head of Atlas, which seemed one James Ironwood, and tell him who they were, but he would have access to extremely limited information, only related to SCP-096 and any other SCPs that get sent to Remnant. And should he betray their very limited trust, they will send a memetic kill agent to his computer and activate it the next time he accessed it, along with whoever he spread this information to. They already had the evidence together, footage of SCP-096, with its face blurred of course, as General Ironwood will no doubt disbelieve them. It was time for what is essentially a glorified sales pitch. Work with the Foundation, or have all of Atlas be slowly destroyed by SCP-096.

Dr. Beer was very nervous. First there was the incident in Russia where an employee threatened to release information on the Foundation, he was dealt with quickly, and now this. And to think, he was about to be transferred to the Site with SCP-999, now he's in a different dimension hunting one of the most dangerous SCPs they had in containment. His brother would be laughing his ass off at his misfortune. He had gone to Atlas Academy to talk to General Ironwood about the Foundation. It wasn't whether he would believe him or not, but whether he'd be willing to help them or not. But the Foundation had taken precautions. They had bugged his computer, so if decided to leak the information given to him, they would activate the kill agent they had planted in his computer. His security was impressive, but the Foundation was still able to get in and plant it.

He was currently sitting in the lobby, waiting for General Ironwood to call him up. After a few minutes, the secretary said he could go up. He thanked her and entered the elevator. When he arrived at Ironwood's floor, he entered a spacious office. There were bookshelves on the side walls, the back wall was a giant glass window overlooking the city, and at his desk was the General himself. He had a nice looking, white suit with matching white gloves. His face was clean shaven and his hair was styled, with some gray on the sides. He did not look like he was in a good mood.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" He said with a little irritation in his voice, working on something on his computer.

"Yes, my name is Dr. Beer, and I have come to talk to you about something very important. It pertains to the Dead Zone." That got the General's attention, as he took his attention off his work and leaned forward in his desk.

"And what would that be?"

"I work with an organization, the SCP Foundation. We hunt and contain anomalies, things that shouldn't exist, and yet do. We come from a different dimension, and one of our SCPs escaped into your dimension. We believe it is the cause of the Dea-" Ironwood cut him off by raising his hand, giving him the hardest deadpan he'd seen in a while.

"And you expect me to believe all this nonsense Dr. Beer?"

"No, which is why I brought video evidence of the SCP that escaped." He pulled a scroll out of his coat pocket and prepared the video. He would have brought a tablet, but those didn't exist in this dimension and he didn't want to be too suspicious. "This is footage from when we first contained SCP-096, the creature that escaped to your dimension." He gave the scroll to Ironwood and hit play.

It was footage from the view of the bodycam on one of the men on the ground. Him and the other soldiers were running through the frozen forest before they came across SCP-096, sitting cross-legged on the ground with its back to them, audibly crying. "What the hell?" Ironwood said as he brought the scroll closer to his face so he could get a better look. " _Bag it!_ " The commander of the group yelled, before another soldier pulled out a bag from one of his pouches and started slowly approaching 096. That was when it turned around. Its face was blurred, as not to incur its wrath.

"Why is its face blurred?" He asked the Doctor. Beer didn't answer, watching the footage with a solemn look on his face.

It started screaming and sobbing, babbling incoherently as it stood up while holding its face. After a minute of screaming and crying, it changed to just screaming. It charged the nearest soldier and ripped his leg off, and the rest started firing at it. The bullets were doing damage, but the monster wasn't even reacting to it. It just kept ripping them apart while screaming. James was horrified. This thing was more vicious than any Grimm he had ever seen. He started hearing loud, rapid-fired booms as large chunks started to get blown off it. Eventually, whatever they were firing at it reduced it to bone, but it kept killing, its skeleton not being damaged, still screaming. It turned its attention to the cameraman and lunged, tearing him to pieces and ending the video.

"What the hell was that, Beer?" Ironwood asked him, not taking his eyes off the still image.

"That is the creature that is currently wandering the Dead Zone, and I'm asking you permission to give my organization access so we can bring it back to our dimension."

"Do it." Ironwood had his head in his hands at this revelation." Whatever you have to do, get this monster back to wherever you people kept it."

"Will do, sir. It will be gone within a week at most. Oh, and General?"

"What is it, Dr. Beer?"

"Don't tell anyone about us, not even your most trusted allies. The widespread panic this would cause should the Foundation be exposed would be catastrophic, not to mention the less than pleasant organizations like the White Fang that would love to get their hands on some of our SCPs."

With those last words, he entered the elevator and descended down to the lobby. AS he was going down, he pulled out his Scroll and called his superiors.

" _I'm assuming the negotiations went well?"_ The man on the other end asked.

"I showed him the footage and he immediately caved. We have full clearance to enter the Dead Zone and recontain SCP-096."

" _Excellent work, Dr. Beer. I'll notify the MTFs and have them mobilized. We will arrange for your transportation back to base."_ With that, there was a click and the line went dead. Now he just had to get back to base, then he could finally relax.

**Atlesian Dead Zone**

A Bullhead flew through the Dead Zone air space, courtesy of General Ironwood himself, it's MTF passengers rechecking their gear. A voice came over the speaker, garnering the attention of all soldiers on board.

" _ETA to target approximately thirty seconds. You guys know the drill, bag it, and drop when it starts to turn."_

Twenty seconds later, they felt the Bullhead hit the ground and immediately exited through the side doors, guns raised and sweeping the area. They were in an abandoned town, the same one from the images they had been shown before being deployed. As they swept the area, it was eerily silent, save for their boots crunching the snow. As they cleared building after building, the tension was growing thicker. It was only a matter of time before they found the target, or the target found them. Then the tension snapped when a call came over the radio.

"Target has been located at town hall, requesting backup." Every MTF soldier immediately hurried to the town hall. They entered the hall, and were relieved to see the SCP facing away from them, sitting on the floor and weeping.

"Bag it." One of them said. Another one pulled out a burlap sack and started briskly walking towards it. When he was almost there, it stood up and made to turn around.

"Drop!" The commander shouted. They all dropped into crawling positions, ensuring they could only see its feet and lower legs. The man with the sack slowly got into a crouching position and started making his way around the creature. When he got around, he climbed up onto the creature's back, it not attacking him due to him not having seen its face, and quickly got the bag over its head, pulling the rope tie to ensure it stayed there.

"Alright lads, I got it." He shouted to his teammates. They stood up and collectively sighed in relief.

"Ok men, get this thing back to the Bullhead and ship it off to its containment site." Right after the words left his mouth, the men wasted no time in leading the monster back to the Bullhead to be taken away, hopefully never to escape again.


End file.
